Campers All Pull Pants
Synopsis Edward goes around pulling down everyone's pants, and when it comes to Lazlo's turn, he tries to run. Plot Samson and a few other Bean Scouts are discussing badge trades when Edward sneaks up from behind and pants him. But as Samson gets ready to cry, Edward pants everyone else, declaring that he will not stop until everyone in camp has been pantsed. After going through the list of people he had pantsed, Edward finds that Lazlo is his final victim. After Lazlo hears at the campfire that everyone had been pantsed (In fact, they still had their pants down), Lazlo tries to hide, going as far as trying to excuse Lazlo from pantsing in camp and hiding in Lumpus's office (where Lumpus himself had been pantsed). Lazlo is tricked by a shrub buddy and follows a tunnel to Edward's cabin. With Edward inside, Edward tells Lazlo that he was actually the shrub buddy and promises he will tell all of the other campers that Lazlo was pantsed without actually pantsing Lazlo himself. However, Lazlo rethinks about this and challenges Edward to a pants-off. In the end, a tie ensues and all of the campers find it that funny and begin pantsing themselves. Lumpus disapproves of this and then finds out he has no shirt on, declaring himself that he's been... "shirtsed". Trivia * When the scouts who have been pantsed are sitting around the campfire and Lazlo shows up, Samson tells him he's next to be pantsed by Edward. Later, however, Lazlo recalls Samson's words, but they are spoken by Edward. * Edward said he would pants Lazlo as the last person in camp. However, according to the show, Slinkman was the only one who was never to be pantsed. * One of the scouts says you can pull your pants up, but they won't feel the same. What was the point of that little line? So what if their pants were down? They could have pulled them up anyhow. Reply: It depends on how hard Edward pulled the pants down and the humiliation/embarrassment of being pants and it's you cant hide it regardless of pulling it back up. * Edward would get in serious trouble for pantsing Scoutmaster Lumpus as he is ''in charge of the camp. However, he has done it and seems to have gotten away with it. * The Dung Beetles wear briefs and the rest of the other scouts, including Scoutmaster Lumpus, wear boxers. However Edward never pantsed Slinkman. * This is the first time a secondary character has spoken (bear, pig, ram, etc.). In this case, it is a walrus. * '''Forshadowing:' Edward is wearing pants as opposed to just a shirt at the showdown between him and Lazlo. This hints that something will happen with them. * Running gags: Clam wants his pants pulled down again by Edward and enjoys it. * Goof: Normally most of the scouts don't wear any pants (excluding the Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Dave and Ping Pong). And when Lazlo was ready to face Edward, Edward had pants on that he didn't have before! * This is the first episode where all of the campers are in their underwear. * This is the last episode for season 1. Quotes *'Clam': Again! *'Clam': as Edward depantsing and repantsing the Lemings at the same time Again! *'Lazlo': Scoutmaster Lumpus. I'm in terrible danger. (runs to the window to peek through the window shields) How long has that car been parked out there? (turns to Lumpus and screams in alarm to see that Lumpus is already depantsed) *'Scoutmaster Lumpus': It's too late for me, Lazlo! (sweats) But you still have a chance! (points a finger to midair) RUN LAZLO!!! *'Lazlo': (gasps and runs door through the door screaming) *'Lumpus': RUN, LAZLO!! RUN!! SAVE YOURSELF!! *'Lazlo:' Don't forget to excuse me from pantsing. *'Nurse Leslie:' What? You can't get excuse from that. It's a camp thing. *'Edward:' Hello, Lazlo. *'Lazlo:' Oh, hi, Edward. *'Edward:' You hiding from me? *'Lazlo:' Yeah, I just thought I could lay low here for a while until it flew ooooooo... Edward! (looks at map) Edward, what are you doing here? *'Edward:' I live here, you idiot. You know, (uses shrub buddy voice) shrub buddy. *'Raj:' (surprised when seeing Chip and Skip pantsed) Goodness gracious... *'Edward:' (surprises Raj in order to get him pantsed) Whoops! Okay. (gets a checklist of his victims who are pantsed) Let's see now. Raj, Chuck, Samson, Mort, Clam, Bill, Chip, Skip, Dave and Ping-Pong, Gordon, Fred, Norman, Milt. That leaves... Lazlo. (to the scouts) Alright, Beans, listen up, tell Lazlo his pants are as good as mine. *'Samson:' Hey, That does look like fun! (Pulls down his pants, revealing his blue with white spots boxer shorts) Hey! My Pants! (Points to his pants on the ground) *'Edward:' (after stopping Lazlo from running and uses a shrub as a disguise) Hey, Lazlo. *'Lazlo:' What? Who's there? *'Edward:' It's me, the shrub, your buddy. *'Lazlo:' My shrub buddy? *Edward: Yeah, that's it, shrub buddy. I hear you have some worries about getting pantsed. *'Lazlo:' Uh, yeah? *'Edward:' Yeah, well, I thought so. I'm willing to help you out. *'Lazlo:' You're a shrub. *'Edward:' Yeah, I know. Your shrub buddy. (reveals a map) Here, check this out. This is a map to a secret hideaway where you can lay low for a couple of days. But I'm not even sure I'm gonna give it to you. *'Lazlo:' Oh, please, can I have it? Oh, please! Oh, please! *'Edward:' Well, okay, but don't tell anybody. *'Lazlo': Shrub buddy, you're the best buddy in the whole world. *'Edward': Yeah, yeah, sure, Lazlo. *'Edward': (after pulling the pants of Samson and his friends) Ooh, I'm sorry. It's just you look so ridiculous! (screams and laughs) Oh man, I'm good and I won't stop until the final pair of shorts drop and every final Bean Scout is pantsed! *'Lumpus': Slinkman: I've been... SHIRTSED!! Transcript Gallery Category:Lazlo Episodes Category:Edward Episodes